Polymers of so-called vinyl monomers made by free radical polymerization are important items of commerce, for instance poly(methyl methacrylate) is used as a glazing material and molding resin, while polystrene is useful in packaging as a film, in foam form as in drinking cups, and as a molding resin. Therefore, new polymerization systems for these types of monomers are always of interest, especially when such polymerizations may provide improved or easier control over the microstructure and/or molecular weight of the polymer produced.
V. Percec et al., Macromolecules, vol. 28, p. 7970-7972 (1995), V. Percec et al., Macromolecules, vol. 29, p. 3665-3668 (1996), B. Barboiu, et al., Abstract of the 36.sup.th IUPAC International Symposium on Macromolecules, Aug. 4-9, 1996, Seoul Korea, p. 671, ibid. p. 672, V. Percec, et al., Abstract of the 36.sup.th IUPAC International Symposium on Macromolecules, p. 68, and V. Percec, et al., Polym. Prepr., vol. 38, No. 1, p. 733-735 (1997), report on the homopolymerization of styrene and other monomers using a combination of an arylsulfonyl chloride and a transition metal compound. Some of these polymerizations are reported to be "living". All of these articles are hereby included by reference.
M. Asscher, et al., J. Chem. Soc. (1964) p. 4962-4971 report the reaction of various aryl sulfonyl chlorides or alkyl sulfonyl chlorides and copper chloride with various olefins such as styrene. No polymers are reported to be products.
A. Orochov, et al., J. Chem. Soc. (1969) p. 255-259 report on the reaction of cupric chloride with an aryl sulfonyl chloride in the presence of styrene. No polymers are reported.